The New and Improved Bella Swan
by sherrie cherries
Summary: Bella's life was perfect. She had the perfect boyfriend. But what goes wrong. Why does she do a 180. Her parents force her to move to Forks, will this new town change her. LEMONS. 1 shot for now unless you want more. Usual Pairings


**Ok, so this was an idea I came up with today and I had to write it down. This is my very first lemon ever…and I'm very scared to see what you think. There is a story here, that I would like to do, but it will all depend on the amount of reviews I get. Please let me know if you want me to continue…and if not it couldn't hurt to have a one shot lemon right???**

**Thanks again for reading it, and PLEASE OH PLEASE let me know what you think. But please keep in mind, it was my very first lemon. **

The first time I had sex it was truly love making. I had been dating my boyfriend for 3 years, his name was James, and the night of our junior prom, we decided it was time. I had all the normal insecurities a girl could have when it came to the first time. Would I be good in bed? Would he think I was still beautiful? Would this ruin our relationship?

It was truly a magnificent night. He pulled out all of the stops. He took me to the Bel Air hotel, to the presidential suite. There were rose petals on the bed, and lit candles all throughout the room. We took our time with each other, exploring every inch of each others bodies. When it came to the main event I was more ready than I ever thought I would be. I was tense with anxiety waiting for him to enter me, and when he did I did see fireworks. We both were shaking from the feelings of love and lust radiating between the two of us. We spent hours making love and quickly fell asleep in each others arms.

I honestly felt like my life was complete and that nothing could ever tear me and James apart.

Boy was I wrong..

_The start of a new school year_

I absolutely hated the fact that my parent's made me transfer schools at the beginning of my senior year. Everything was perfect where I was, I was the captain of the cheerleading squad, I had the greatest friends and I did decent at school. I was looking forward to have the best year of my life, we all had planned trips together for the school breaks, and my parent's had to go and ruin that. And on top of that the literally ripped me away without letting me say goodbye.

So, I was determined to make them pay. They would regret forcing this change on me, I just knew it.

So as I pulled up to Forks High School in my beautiful baby. My parent's had given me a beautiful VW rabbit for my 16 birthday. It was a beautiful sky blue with tinted windows. My best friend back home had hooked me up with a stereo system that would make any guy drool. I absolutely loved my car. I pulled up into an open parking spot and got out. I made sure to make all the guys drool as I swayed past my car and into the building. As I was passing a group of them, that I was sure was the football team I shook my hair and ran my fingers through it and then I blew them a kiss. I could have sworn I heard a howl. Yep, I did my job just right.

I walked into the main office to get my dreaded schedule, and of course, my parents made sure I was in all advance classes. This was part of their punishment. They said and I quote "you don't apply yourself, and you should. You are intelligent Bella and now its time to show that". Ugh, I wish my parent's would just leave me alone already.

As I made my way to my first class, I seen the most gorgeous creature I had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, had brown hair with a mixture of natural red in it. He looked my way and I immediately noticed his gorgeous green eyes staring back at me. Now a few years ago I would have simply ducked my head, blushed, and passed him without saying a word. But nope, not this time. This was the new Bella, and when I seen something I wanted I went for it.

I walked up to him and I could tell he lost his breath for a second which made me giggle. There were 3 other guys standing around him, and they all turned to stare. I walked up to him at a snails pace, I wanted to make sure he got a good look at the person that was going to be giving him some good loving in the next 15 minutes.

"Hey there gorgeous" I said in my most sexy voice

"Hey yourself" his eyes were wide with almost disbelieve. I'm so glad I had this affect on men; it made this so much easier.

"Could you do me a favor" I asked

"Sure" he grinned

"I need some help finding my first class" I didn't finish.

"I would be happy to help, I will see you guys later" he turned towards me and I took his arm that he offered. Man this guy is good. Dam don't think like that, he is just a piece of ass. Piece of ass, piece of ass. I kept repeating that too myself. Why did this guy have this affect on me? He hadn't said more than 10 words to me and I was starting to feel things I'm not supposed to.

We walked down the hall and turned down a empty corridor. I stopped and he looked back at me with confusion on his face. Oh this is too easy. I pulled him back to me, and pushed him to the wall. I quickly found my hands pulling at his belt buckle, while I sucked on his bottom lip. He was in shock, he didn't say anything or respond to my kiss. But that was ok, he didn't need to. I can do all the work, because this is for me not for him.

After I got his belt buckle undone, I unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. I pulled myself from his beautiful lips, and knelt down on my knees. I took his manhood in my hands and starting pumping it. It didn't take long before he was standing at attention. Umm, glad he is ready for me. Just as I was about to take him in my mouth, he pulled me back up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" he had the normal expression most guys had when I did this. It was filled with curiosity, lust, and confusion. I could tell he wanted me, but was fighting with his true brain.

"What we both want, so if you don't mind I have something to attend to" and with that I knelt back down on my knees and quickly took him in my mouth before he could stop me again. I looked up at him from beneath my eye lashes, and his face was priceless. I could tell he wanted to stop me, but my skills and taken over his ability to stop me.

I moaned with him inside of my mouth, and I heard him groan. I looked back up at him and could tell he was really getting into it. He grabbed my hair and was tugging at it. Not to roughly, I could tell he was trying to be gentle. But I didn't want gentle, I wanted him to help guide me to his pleasure point.

I stopped and looked up at him. He whimpered, he WHIMPERED. Awe so cute.

"Why did you stop" he asked.

"Because I want you inside of me now" I smiled seductively.

"Oh" the shock over took his face.

I got up off of my knees and pulled him over to the janitor's closet. Please, oh please be unlocked. And it was.

Once we were inside, I pushed him to the floor. I could tell how much he wanted me by the way he was panting and trying to shrug his pants off. I walked over to him and slowly lifted my skirt up and pulled off my thong. I put a leg on each side of him and sit down, while guiding his manhood into me. He was big, probably bigger than I had ever had, but it felt so dam good

I through my head back and moaned loudly. As I started moving up and down and side to side, he joined me with the moaning.

"Fuck" he struggled to form a sentence.

"Fuck is right" I said back.

He grabbed my hips and started moving me at a faster pace. Just how I like it, fast and rough. We went at it for what seemed like an eternity. He sat up and pulled himself out of my and flipped me over so I was on my stomach. He pulled me up on my hands and knees and forced his manhood in me harder than before.

A man who likes to be in charge, mmm, I like that.

He was pounding into me and I felt my walls starting to contract. I could tell this was going to be a mind blowing orgasm. He must have felt I was close, because he looped his arm around my waist and found my clit and started squeezing and rubbing it. That's all it ook to send me over the edge. How could he possibly know that?

As I was coming down from my orgasm he started thrusting harder than I ever thought possible and then I felt him release into me, and it felt amazing.

He pulled out of me ever so gently and stood up. I stayed like that for a few more seconds just to make sure I could control my balance. When I got up and had my thong back on, I smoothed out my clothes and turned to him. He had his pants back up and was leaning up against the door.

"Wow, that was amazing" he panted.

"Yep, it was. Thanks" I said as went to grab the door handle.

"Wait, don't you even want to know what my name is" he asked.

"Why, what's the point? We both just got want we wanted" I shrugged and he moved away from the door. I opened up the door and without even looking back I shut the door and headed out to my car.

That was beyond the most enjoyable sex I have ever had. Maybe this town wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
